The Reunion
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Because you asked for it! Here's the moment you've been waiting for! Finally, Crash and Eddie are reunited with their long lost loves, what's to happen next! Crash/OC, Eddie/OC


Hey again all!!! I got a few comments from my recent oneshot, requesting that I reunite Crash,Eddie,Rose and Lily. Sooo… This is going to be just that… I intend on finishing this story VERY quickly. So expect it to be full of fluff and not as good as other stories on this fine website but here we go.

Disclaimer: Ice Age does not belong to me, but Rose and Lily do, as does Abby!

Diego sighed as yet another toy hit him. He picked up the well loved doll that was made special to look like Manny by Crash and Eddie and returned it to its owner Abbigail, Manny and Ellie's 6 month old daughter. Abby squealed as she grabbed the doll with her stubby trunk and hugged it close. Diego smiled, usually he would hate babysitting of any type, but for some reason he enjoyed watching his friend's offspring.

Abby had her mother's figure, with the same wild hair and curvaceous body form, her father's deep brown fur color which only made the lime green eyes that she had inherited from her mother that much more vibrant. Also, being only half a year old was (to her parent's joy) finally old enough to be left alone with adults other than themselves, although she still needed the milk from her mother. However Ellie had determined that it would not be too much longer before it would be time for Abby to start being weaned away and begin eating solid food. Today was an experiment. After much coaxing from the rest of their family, Manny and Ellie had decided to leave their daughter in the care of their friends and spend a day together, something they had not been able to do since their bundle of joy had arrived. Sid had just finished his shift a few hours prior (oddly enough, most of his shift took place during Abby's naptime, of course, Sid, being Sid, didn't catch on.) And it was now Diego's turn to watch the family's youngest member.

Diego shivered as he looked around, something about the December air always made him feel like he was more alert than usual. While he didn't really like the weather or the festivities of the season's largest holiday, festival of winter, Ellie adored it and had only gone on the daylong date with Manny because she wanted to be sure that her daughter had plenty of gifts on the morning of the festival. Diego smirked as he looked at the pile of numerous dolls that Abby already had. The young infant was currently picking up the dolls, hugging them, then putting them back down. Diego smiled as she squealed at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Abby did nothing but hold out the doll that her 'uncles' had made of himself and squeal again.

"Yeah, that's me." Diego smirked, "You're a smart one, aren't you?" Abby cooed in response and continued to play with her toys. Suddenly he heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" Diego asked cautiously, prepared to attack if it was an animal that could cause harm to him or the infant he was currently watching.

"Dude, it's just us!" Crash said as he and his brother Eddie walked out from behind the bush. They both ran over to Abby and gave their adopted niece a hug as she reveled in their attention.

"How's our favorite girl ever?" Eddie asked her as he gave the little cow an affectionate pat on the forehead. Abby did a series of different cooing noises ending with a raspberry (Which she had only learned to do last night after a half hour of lessons from her uncle Crash, much to Manny's dismay) as her response.

"You guys should have an easy time." Diego said as he got up to finish his shift. "Her naps up soon." And with that, he walked off into the forest. Soon little Abbigail was fast asleep, with her uncles watching her. Eddie could only think about the thing that he usually found himself thinking about when he was alone or was just simply doing nothing much, Lily.

_"EDDIE!" Lily screamed as she was pulled away from her boyfriend by her mom._

_"LILY!" Eddie yelled back as he desperately tried to get out of his big sister's grasp and reach her before it was too late. _

Eddie's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Crash?" He asked his brother.

"What?" Crash asked as he began setting up a trap for Manny when he returned that would cause him to trip over a vine and fall down to the ground.

"Do you ever find yourself thinking about Rose?" The younger possum twin asked.

"No." Crash responded.

_"Crash, please, there has to be something you can do! I-I can't just stay here while you go away!" Rose begged as she watched her boyfriend's father try to reason with her own father._

_"Rose, I would LOVE for you to come along but… If you sneak along then my mom is going to make you come back here!" Crash tried to reason with his girlfriend. To be honest he was devastated that he would lose his girl, but the side of him that told his brain that he needed to keep himself sane and tough won over his more loving and family oriented type._

_"So, you don't want me to come along at all?" Rose said, pain coursing through her veins, Crash didn't want her on the trip?  
"I do want you to come along but, I don't want your folks hating on me, y'know?" Crash told her, hoping to avoid an argument._

_"Oh, I know." Rose said angrily, her fiery temper rising. If there was one thing about her that attracted Crash to her was the fact that she had such an exciting temper. _

"_You obviously don't want me along. What, do you have another girl waiting for you in this new valley!?!"_

_"Rose, you know that's not true!" Crash tried to explain._

_"Shut it!" Rose cut him off. "If you're just going to leave me, and not even TRY to keep me with you, then fine I guess that I can just go on and find a way to survive WITHOUT you!"_

_"Wha?" Crash asked, thoroughly confused._

_"We're THROUGH Cornelius!" Rose yelled, using Crash's real name purposely. She then ran off into the huge hollow tree trunk that was her family's house._

_"ROSE!" Crash yelled as he started to run toward her, but his father held him back._

_"Come on son, let's get going." Harold told his son as he and Eddie walked out of the trunk. He grabbed his son's arm and began to pull him along as they headed over to Lily's house in hopes of having her accompany them on their trip._

Now it was Crash's turn for his eyes to fill with tears. He didn't want to admit it but even if he continuously insisted that he no longer was in love with Rose, he was more in love with her than ever; the statement "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" was definitely true with him.

"You ok dude?" Eddie asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Crash said, trying to shake off the pain of the memory from earlier.

"You sure?" Eddie asked, he had always been pretty good at telling his families' feelings before the rest of them were able to tell him what was going on. He could tell now that his twin brother was in pain about something. Eddie looked at his brother seriously. "You miss Rose, don't you?"

"Yeah." Crash admitted his voice breaking. "I-I really miss her."

"I miss Lily." Eddie said, sitting down next to his slumbering niece and gently stroking her trunk with his tiny paw. "But, I'm starting to think that they'll never show up."

"I hear that dude." Crash said. "I mean, I'd give almost anything to have Rose back in my life. But I don't even know if she still hates me!" The two boys spent the next half hour or so talking about their old girlfriends until they were interrupted by a screaming noise that came from the trees above, before they could look up to see what the noise was, two white and brown blurs fell out of the tree across the clearing and landed in the pile of large leaves that Abby (and Sid) sometimes used to create 'hats' for the rest of the family. Eddie stood up to see what was going on and his face could hardly contain his smile when he saw a small albino possum peek their head out of the pile, with a larger brown face coming up right next to her.

"L-Lily?" Eddie asked excitedly. The small possum looked up and beamed when she saw the boy standing there, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Eddie?" she asked equally excited, as the possum next to her just stared between

her friend and this male who seemed to be excited to see her.

"LILY!" Eddie screamed ecstatically, luckily not waking the sleeping infant (who, like her father, could sleep through anything) and ran to his girl and grabbed her in his arms and spun her around in mid air then put her down and enveloped her in the biggest hug he had ever given her.

"Eddie!" Lily said relieved as she returned the hug "I missed you so much! I- Rose and I ran away that night, after our parents went to bed but we couldn't find you guys and… after hearing about the flood that was here a few years ago, we thought that you guys had died." Lily's eyes filled with tears as she gave her guy a loving squeeze "I-I thought I'd lost you." Eddie's eyes also filled with tears as he pulled back to look at her.

"I'm right here Lily. I'm fine. We're fine." He gave her a hug again "And I'm never losing you again!" Meanwhile, the other possum walked out of the leaf pile and looked at Crash in a shock.

"Crash?" she asked a deep English accent apparent in her voice "Is that you?"

"Who needs to know?" Crash asked, not sure about what to say. The female possum then ran to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She said tearfully as tears ran down her cheeks. "I am so sorry about leaving you like that. I should have been more understanding. I mean, I probably would have been a hastle on the trip anyway!" Crash smiled as he returned Rose's hug.

"So, you're not angry at me anymore?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" She said smiling. "How could I ever hate you? You're Crash!

"So, we're not broken up?" Crash asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Rose said "I was upset then, I didn't want to lose you!" She began to cry. "I-I still loved you, even if I was mad."

"I still love you too!" Crash said "You're the best girl!" Rose looked at her boyfriend in shock, this is the first time he's ever said those words to her. She always thought of him as a tough type guy who wouldn't say something like that but here he was, telling her all his feelings.

"Oh Crash!" She said surprised as she gave him a loving kiss. Meanwhile, Eddie beamed at his girlfriend.

"I still love you, you know." He said happily.

"I know sweetie, I know, I love you too!" Lily said lovingly as she gave him the first kiss they had had in a very long time.

They were interrupted by a whimpering noise coming from between them, Abby had woken up.

"Hey there girl!" Eddie said kindly as he handed her Manny doll (her absolute favorite doll which helped her to cope if her father was not present to comfort her himself). Abby hugged the doll and sniffled as she looked at her uncles with her shiny lime green eyes.

"She's so cute!" Lily said admiringly.

"Yeah. Rose commented, "Did you two take her in or something?

"Nah, she's Ellie's." Crash answered her.

"Ellie adopted?" Rose asked him.

"No!" Eddie answered half laughing.

"So, this is her real baby!?!?!" Lily asked.

"Yep!" both twins said in unison as they continued to comfort their sniffling

niece.

Abby's sadness only lasted a short time as she heard her parents walking into the clearing. Abbigail literally bounced up and down in anticipation as her parents walked over to her with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey there sweetie!" Ellie said cheerfully as she gave her daughter a hug with her trunk.

"There's our girl." Manny said lovingly as he hugged his daughter. Abby's birth had truly changed him for the better. He now was much less grumpy than he had been before her birth and since he (finally) had told his mate about his first family, his recurring nightmares had completely disappeared.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Ellie was thrilled to see her friends back and spent a good portion of the evening explaining pretty much everything to them. Rose and Lily had a lot of fun getting acquainted with the rest of the gang who happily threw a big party later in the night to welcome them into the group. (Ellie happily volunteered to convince Manny to let the two girls stay, which only happened after she explained how incredibly close to each other the four possums were)

But by far the best part of the night was the campfire where the animals managed to get to know the new members even better. And the boy possums managed to spoil their girls like they always did before they had been separated.

Later that night, as the rest of the group was sleeping; Eddie sat there by the campfire, thinking about what his plan had been when he thought that Lily was going to be joining them on their trip. He turned to his brother, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Crash?" he asked.

"What is it?" Crash asked, no longer occupied by burning the stick that he had in his hand.

"Remember our plan when we thought that the girls would be accompanying us here?" Eddie asked his brother, hoping he would pick up on the hint. He did.

"You want us to ask them to be our mates?!?!?!" Crash asked surprisedly.

"Sure!" Eddie said cheerfully "I mean, We've been apart for so many years, I want to make sure that they're going to stay with us forever!"

"Then let's go for it dude!" Crash said excitedly "you first!" Eddie gave his brother a silent thanks and then ran over to Lily.

"Hey Lily." He asked her shyly. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey there Eddie." She said, giving him a gentle hug. "I missed you sweetie!"

"I missed you too." Eddie replied. "Which is why I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lily asked, her voice tensing with excitement.

"Lily, I… these past few years without you have been torture and, now that I finally have you back I wanna make sure that I'm not going to lose you again!" Eddie said, then took a big gulp "So… I was wanting to know if you wanted to be my mate?" Lily immediately beamed at his question.

"YES!" She said ecstatically giving him a big hug and kiss, "oh yes Eddie! Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love nothing more than that!" She giggled "Oh, thank you!" She said as she gave him yet another hug. Eddie blushed and smiled.

"It's nothing really Lily, I'm just glad we're going to be together." He said happily.

"Forever." Lily replied as she put her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Crash got his courage up and ran over to his respective girlfriend.

"Hey Rose." He said nervously.

"Hello Crash." She said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Umm, I was wondering, if you wanted to be my mate?" Crash asked shyly. He didn't have time to make up a silly speech like his kid brother did. He wasn't that mushy. Rose smiled.

"Of course, I would love that." She said smiling as she gently took Crash's hand in hers. Crash smiled back at her as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

The two newly mates sat there, just looking at the moon and stars outside of the cave, smiling. They had been pulled apart several years ago, but now they were together again. They knew that they would never be apart again, No matter what happened, they would never let it happen again.

Well, there ya go guys, you wanted them to find each other again, and they have! LOL!!! Hopefully this ended up good, cause this story got written and put online within TWO hours!!! WOW!!!! I must be a record holder here! LOL! Anyway, I am proud of this story and I hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
